Total Eclipse of the Heart
by run-away-with-me92
Summary: Rayline Farland is a witch who lives in the US with her foster parents. When she is finally allowed to attend Hogwarts, she meets the guy of her dreams and he life flips upside down.
1. Chapter 1

There you were again. Standing in the middle of a dark, secluded forest. 'What am I doing here?' you though to yourself. You often found yourself here but could never find the reasons behind it. Just then, you were ripped out of your thoughts by a whisper coming from the trees. "Hello, again, Rayline. Nice of us to run into each other again." "Who are you?" you asked what seemed to be nothing but air. "Oh, me? Don't you worry about me. Just worry that I know you and what you are." the voice whispered back. "I'm warning you! Show your face and I won't have to hurt you!" you warned. "Hurt me? Darling, you will be the one hurting." "SHOW YOURSELF!!!" you yelled when you saw snake-like red eyes rush past you.

You bolted upright out of bed, breathing hard. 'That dream, again?' you thought to yourself. You've had the same dream for the past three nights. You looked up at the clock. 3:34 am. "I can't ever get any sleep." you said to yourself. You got up and decided to take a run around the neighborhood. Not like anyone in the house would care. You lived with your adoptive family. Your real parents died when you were only three. It seemed like every time you asked what from, people lied to you. They told you a different story each time. They crashed on a plane to Britain, they got attacked by a bear, and any other rubbish your "family" told you. Your foster mom, Jodi, was a Nurse. She made a decent amount of money. Your foster dad, Matt, was a doctor. They both work at the same hospital. Hence, how they met. Your foster brother, Josh, was an 18 year old know-it-all. You absolutely despised his "I know everything" attitude. Although, he was starting to ease up on that a little bit and you were actually starting to get along with him. You are only sixteen and way smarter than he will ever be.

You didn't mind the nice little Alabama neighborhood. It was a nice place for thinking and jogging. It was the only part about moving in with Jodi and Matt that you didn't mind. While listening to your CD player, you thought of how much you hated your life. You glanced down at your watch. 5:59. "Shit." you said aloud. You knew your lessons would begin at eight and you needed to get in the shower still. So, you jogged your way back home.

You expected to come home to find everyone still sleeping. It was still early. But, when you got home, you found Josh sitting on the couch with his wand lighting only a little of the room. "What are you doing up this early?" you ask heading up the stairs. "Couldn't sleep. You?" "Bad dream." "Yeah. Thought I heard someone scream around 3:30 this morning." So, these were the times that you and your brother actually got along and he didn't act like he knew it all. "Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." you say sitting next to him. "Nah. It's alright. I was already up. Wanna tell me what the dream was about?" he asked. You could tell by the look in his nice ocean-blue eyes that he was truly concerned. So, you decide to tell him. "Well, I was standing in a dark forest when I heard a whisper come from no where. It told me that it was nice to see me again. I asked who it was and it told me that I shouldn't be concerned with who it was and worry that it knows who I am and what I am. I told him to come out and show itself and it wouldn't get hurt. It told me that I would be the one hurting and a pair of red snake-like eyes came running toward me. And, that's when I woke up." you told him. He looked at you with a puzzled look."What do you think it means?" he asked you. "I'm not sure." you say "But I've had the same dream for the past three nights. But, my lessons start soon and I have to shower." you tell him standing up and heading towards the stairs. "Hey, Rayline." he called after you. You turn around. "Yeah, Josh?" you answered. "I've really enjoyed this talk. It doesn't happen so much around here, ya know?" "Yeah, I know. I've enjoyed it, as well. Thanks for your concern about the dream, too." you tell him before leaving up to your bathroom. 'Wow.' you think to yourself. 'Did I just have a brother/sister moment with Josh?' It was too hard to believe.

You jumped out of the shower around 7:30 am. You hurry up and use a drying spell on your hair and change into a cute purple skirt and a black tank top with boots that went up to your knees. You run downstairs to meet Matt for your morning lessons. "Finally, Rayline. I don't have time to stand around and wait on you." he told you. "Yeah, I know you don't. You have too many other important things to do than teach me magic." you shot back at him. "Damn right I do. Now, let's get started before you waste any more of my time." He taught you on everything you would have learned if you went to a Wizardry School. Still, you would have loved to get away from Jodi and Matt. They hated you and you hated them. You have asked them time and time again why you couldn't go to one and each time they have said the same thing, "The closest and only Wizardry School in America is in California. We couldn't afford to send you." Each time you would also ask why they just couldn't apparate you there and they would either say that the schools wouldn't allow it or they just didn't have time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote this about two years ago. So, it was before the sixth and seventh books came out. I was about thirteen//fourteen when I wrote this [[ depending on the date I wrote it. . So, take into consideration that this is coming from a thirteen//fourteen year-old mind. Please review and tell me if it's alright. You can bash it, as well, if you'd like [[ but if you do, make sure you include suggestions as to how to make it better. **

Finally at 1:00 pm, your lessons with Matt were over. So, you left and went for another jog. You came home two hours later to find Matt, Jodi, and some strange man in your kitchen. "Ah. Hello, Rayline. Nice to meet you again." he said to you. You didn't know what to say to this strange man, so you remained silent. "Oh, yes. Please excuse me. I forgot my manners. I"m Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Matt, Jodi, and myself have all talked it over and have agreed on letting you attend my school. But, all of this still remains to you, Rayline." "But, isn't Hogwarts in London? I've no way of getting there." "I will take you by apparation if you wish to go." "Of course I'll go!" you said thankful to get away from this hell-hole. "Certainly. I will send someone in the morning to pick you up. You will have to attend school two weeks early to prepare yourself. You will be learning with the sixth years." he said getting up from the table and walking out of the house. You ran up to your room and packed all of the things you needed. You were so happy. You just needed to say good-bye to your best (and only) friend here. You ran out of your house and down the street. Yes, it was about 1:30 in the morning by this time, but you didn't care. You knew Naomi would be awake.

You finally arrived at her house. You climbed the tree outside of her bedroom. "NAOMI!" you yelled knocking on the window. "You know, you are making it a habit of waking up half the neighborhood at this time." Naomi laughed while opening the window and helping you inside. "Yeah, well. I needed to talk to you." you say sitting on her bed once safely inside. "What about?" she asked sitting next to you. "You know I love you, right, Naomi?" you began. "Yeah, and? Ray, where's this going?" she was starting to look scared. "Well, let me finish and you'll know." You continued on. "I'm leaving." "What? Where? For how long?" Naomi asked. You knew she was a trooper. "I'm going to London. To Hogwarts." "TO LONDON!?!? That's so far away!" "I know, I know. But, I'll write every chance I get. You know that." "Yeah. I"ll miss you, Ray." She said leaning into a hug. "I'll miss you, too, Naomi." You were now hugging her with all your might. You felt the tears coming and didn't stop them. You finally pulled away from the hugged that seemed to last a life time. You were both very silent for a while until Naomi started to speak. "I will make sure I write down everything that happens at school so that you won't be left out when you come home for summers." she told you. You smiled at her. "Thank you." After you sat there and talked about everything you needed to, you said your good-byes and went back home for an attempt at sleep.

You walked in to see the living room once again lit by Josh's want. "So, you're going to Hogwarts?" he asked you. You sense a tad of disappointment in his voice. "Yeah, I"m off to Hogwarts tomorrow morning." you answered him while sitting on the couch across from him. "You know, I just was starting to like you." he laughed. "Yeah. I was just starting to like you, too. But, hey, we can write, right? And, I'll be coming home for summers!" you assured him. "Of course. I'll write you if anything eventful goes on in this town." "So, never then? How unfair!" you joke. You got up and to your surprise, so did Josh. He walked over to you and gave you a hug. You can't ever remember hugging him in your lifetime. "I'm going to miss you, lil sis." he said. You felt a tear land on your shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you, too, big bro." you told him. After a couple more minutes, you release the hug and realize both of you have been crying. You smile at him and run off to get what little sleep you can.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rayline! Rayline Luminence Farland!" you hear Matt yell while pounding on your door. "You are going to miss your trai---" but you cut him off by opening the door. "I'm packed. I just need to change." you inform him. "Hurry up. There's a man here to take you." he said walking down the stairs. You got dressed in black shorts and a red lacy tank top. You hurried up and combed your hair and brushed your teeth. You took about three minutes to put on heavy dark eyeliner and dark red eyeshadow. You grabbed your trunk and ran downstairs to see a huge man standing in the doorway. "Hello, Rayline. I'm Reubius Hagrid. But please, just call me Hagrid." "Hello, Hagrid." you said ginning madly. This is the first time in a long while that you have been truly happy. You grabbed his hand and walked out. "Now, 'old on tight, Rayline. Y'eh may feel dizzy at firs'." Hagrid told you. "Yes. I know. I've apparated with my brother, Josh, a couple of times. And, please, call me Ray." you reply. Hagrid beamed down at you and with a "pop" you were at King's Cross in England. "Wow! England! I can't believe I"m here!!" you said in sheer excitement. You and Hagrid once again joined hands and ran through in between Platforms 9 and 10. "Wow!" you couldn't help saying as you saw the beautiful train sitting there. "Is it just going to be me and you on it, Hagrid?" you ask. "Yup. Hope yeh don' mind." he replied. "No! Not at all! A whole train to ourselves! This day rocks!" you scream. You begin to skip to the train. Once on it, you grab a compartment in the back. You didn't know where Hagrid was, so you shut the compartment doors thinking he was going to be a while and began to sing "Broken Wing" by Martina McBride. You had a wonderful singing voice and right in the middle of your song, you felt a presence. But, you kept singing. Hagrid stood outside listening until you were done. He had a single tear fall from his eye. He wiped it away before entering.

You guys talking about who your teachers would be and about some of the students. You found out that Hagrid took a liking to three particular students who were also sixth year students. They were in a house called Gryffindore. Apparently, there were four houses. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley seemed to be Hagrid's favorite students. They sounded like interesting enough people. Hagrid told you the story of Harry and how he was pretty much a celebrity in the wizarding world. You had wondered why you never heard of him before. But, living in Alabaman, you really didn't hear much.

"We're here." you finally heard Hagrid say. You hopped off the train to find Thestrals. "They're beautiful." you whispered. "Yeah. They're pretty. That's fer sure." he replied. You knew a lot about animals. That was one of your many talents. You were an animagi, which means you can turn into any animal you visualize. You could also feel other people's emotions. Their sadness, happiness, hurt, anything. You could also talk to people "privately". Like, in their head. You can't read minds. But, you can hold conversations with them silently. No one knew of any of these talents with the exception of Naomi. She knew everything about you.

You mounted a Thestral with Hagrid and flew towards the school. 'Oh my. It's gorgeous.' you though. This would be your new home. No more Matt. No more Jodi. You felt a safeness crepp over you. Somehow, you knew you belonged here.

"Dumbledore wants yeh sorted with the firs' years. So, you will have to bunk with me, if yeh don' mind." Hagrid said, slightly blushing. "Sounds great, Hagrid." you replied. "Good. Then we'll head ter my house firs', shall we?" "Awesome." You were taking quite a liking to Hagrid, but you couldn't help but wonder what type of house a man this huge could live in. You guys walked across the grounds when you saw a tiny little hut just in front of you. "Here we are." Hagrid said opening the door. You heard barking from the inside. "You have a dog!?!" you half yelled, half asked. "Yeah. 'Is name is Fang." he answered while you were rolling on the floor, playing with Fang. Hagrid just laughed at you while making the two of you some tea. "Thank you, Hagrid." you said, taking the tea he had made you. "Yeh're welcome, Ray." he answered. "I will take yeh up to Dumbledore when we're through 'ere." he told you. You just smiled. You liked Dumbledore and felt safe when he was around.

"Shall we go, then?" Hagrid asked you while putting your cup away. "Of course." you said while standing up. You skipped all the way to Dumbledore's office. Once Hagrid caught up, he recited the password. "Skittles." The gargoyle spun around and you and Hagrid hopped on the stairs and soon, you were outside a giant door. You knocked. "Come in." you heard Dumbledore say. The door opened and you saw an older woman in his office. "Oh, hello. You must be Rayline. I'm Professor McGonnagle, your Transfiguration teacher." she said to you. "Hello, Professor." you said, taking her outstretched hand. "I'll see you tomorrow for your lessons." she said walking out of the door. Once out of the room, Dumbledore focused his attention to you. "Miss Farland, hello. Your lessons will start tomorrow at 9:00 am. You will first go to Charms, then to Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astrology, and Ancient Runes. I'm sure Hagrid has talked to you about Care of Magical Creatures. He will be your teacher." he said. "Now, we have much more to talk about. But, that can be saved for a different time. You may go." he said dismissing you.

You and Hagrid headed off towards your first lesson. Charms. 'Seems easy enough.' you thought to yourself. "Now, meet me after yer lesson right here." he said arriving at the Carms room. "I should be here when you're finished with Flitwick." he continued then turned around and left. You knocked on the door. "Come in!" you heard someone say. You opened the door and peeked inside. You expected to see a teacher waiting for you. You didn't see anyone. So, you step in. "Ah. You must be Rayline. I'm Professor Flitwick. Nice to meet you." you hear a voice say. You looked down to find a rather short man that came up to about your knees. "Oh. Hello, Professor." you said taking a seat in the front. You listened intently to what he was saying and took notes the whole time. You were, in fact, a good student and rather smart. Even though you're outside appearance didn't say as much.

You walked out after your lesson with Flitwick expecting to find Hagrid. But, you didn't. So, you waited. Then, after about five minutes of waiting, you heard voices. Thinking one of them was Hagrid's, you followed the voices. You heard a woman's voice and a voice much deeper than Hagrid's. You didn't want to eavesdrop, so you decided to walk away. But, once you turned, you heard your name. "She's part of the Prophecy, Minerva. We have to tell her." the deeper voice said. "Yes, Severus. I know. But, Rayline still is far too young to know what she is destined to do." the female voice said. Just then, someone tapped you on the shoulder. You jumped and turned around. "I thought we were to meet outside Flitwick's Class?" you heard Hagrid say. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I was looking around the castle." you lied.

The rest of the day seemed to go by pretty uneventful. School was really easy so far for you. Granted that it's only been the first day. You and Hagrid walked around the castle and he showed you around. He even took you into the forest. You loved the animals in it. You particularly took a liking to the Centaurs. They loved Astrology, which was also something you enjoyed as well. You could tell that you were going to like it here at Hogwarts.

You were having such a great time at Hogwarts that the two weeks you practically had the castle to yourself flew by. You already were "friends" with most of the teachers. Especially Hagrid, who you would miss having alone time with most of all. But, you were still wanting terms to start.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before all of the Hogwarts students would be returning. Your teachers gave you the last day of your alone time off. So, you and Hagrid decided to run around the castle while you still had a chance. It was so quiet since all of the Professors were getting their lessons planned. After exploring the castle, you and Hagrid headed off towards the forest to meet up with some Thestrals. Hagrid sensed that there was something between you and the animals. Every time you were around one, you looked deep into their eyes and they would stare lovingly into your lilac colored eyes. Little did he know that you were talking to them, connecting with them. One Thestral in particular took a liking to you. She knew that you had astounding powers. Her name was Alachi. She was one of the more powerful Thestrals in the forest.

_Rayline, people. They have been in the forest._

**People? Other than me and Hagrid? Like who?**

_People coming. Evil looking people. Wearing black clokes._

**Evil? Have they done anything to you or the others?**

_No. Not yet. But, the Centaurs fear for their lives. They have came to us for assistance. They knew you would come to us and asked me to get you to help us._

**Sure. Anything for you guys. What do I have to do?**

_For now, help us try and keep the men out._

**Yes, Alachi. I will.**

You then left the forest. Hagrid had many questions for you about your connection to animals. But, he decided to hold it back and let you tell him when you're ready to tell him. You walked back to Hagrid's hut for the last time to stay, in silence. You could feel confusion oozing from Hagrid.

No sooner than you fell asleep, you had to wake up. "Ray! Ray! Wake up! It's yer firs' day o' school!" you heard Hagrid bellow. "Ok, ok, Hagrid. I'm up!" you say dragging yourself out of bed. You got dressed in your robes and brushed your hair. Hagrid then walked you to the castle and you met with Professor McGonnagle. "Hello, Rayline. Please stand out here while we get the first years sorted. Come in when Professor Dumbledore has called for you." she told you. You nodded your head and leaned against the wall. You heard the sorting hat sing some type of song and sorted all the way down to Zacharias. "And now, I have to welcome --" Dumbledore said. 'Yay! My entrance!' you thought. You were so excited! " -- a girl from Alabama in the United States. Rayline Farland. She will be learning with the sixth years. Please come in, Rayline." You entered. You looked over to see everyone staring at you. You caught the eye of a messy black haired boy with glasses. You went and sat down on the stool and had the hat placed on your head. "Hmm. You are super smart and would do well in Ravenclaw. Although, you are sly and many would like you in Slytherine. But, you are brave and loyal above all. So, it better be ... GRYFFINDORE!" the sorting hat yelled.

The Gryffindore table roared in cheering. You went and sat down by a brown haired boy. "Hello. My name is Seamus." you heard him say. "Hello. I"m Rayline." you say back. You guys chatted and ate for the rest of dinner. It's nice to have a friend in your year. Once back in the Common Room, you went up to your dorm. You had the one by the window. Perfect for thinking. About ten minutes later, a bushy brown headed girl walked in. "Oh. Hello, my name is Hermione. Hermione Granger." "Hello. I'm Rayline. Rayline Farland." you told her, shaking her hand. "It's nice to have a girl in here that I could talk to." she said. "Yeah. I know. I"m new here. So, I don't really know anyone." you told her. "Well, come on. I want you to meet some of my friends." she grabbed your hang and ran you down the stairs into the Common Room. The room was empty except a red head and the very handsome green-eyed boy you saw in the Great Hall.

"Ron, Harry. This is Rayline Farland." Hermione said. "Rayline, this is Ronald Weasley." she said pointing to the red head. He smiled and said hello. "And, this, Ray, is Harry Potter." she said pointing to the green-eyed boy. You saw him blush as you smiled and sweetly said 'hello'. "So, I finally get to meet the fantastic trio. I've heard so much from Hagrid." you tell them. "You've met Hagrid already?" Harry asked. "Yes. And he's told me a lot about you, Mr. Potter." He blushed and continued to ask you random questions about Alabama as Ron and Hermione just stared at each other.

_Are they an item?_

**How'd you do that without talking?**

_Don't tell anyone. I can talk to other people in their heads. But, I'm not an mind reader or anything._

**Oh. That's freaky. But, awesome.**

_Well, answer my question, Mr. Potter. Are they or are they not an item?_

**Oh, Hermione and Ron? Nah. They won't admit their feelings to one another.**

_That is so retarded. Look at them! I've known them not even a day and I can tell they're meant to be together!_

**Yeah. I've been trying to get Ron to make his move for the past six years.**

_Maybe we can do something about it..._

**What?**

_Oh... never mind._

"Well, I"m off to bed." you said getting up. "Yeah, me too." Harry said following you.

Hermione soon walked in to the dorm. "So, Hermione. How's Ron?" you ask. "What do you mean 'How's Ron?' If you want to know, ask him yourself." she said. "You know what I Mean, Hermione!" "I do not!" You saw her blush. "I know you like him. And, I know he likes you. I know I've only known you guys for a day, but like I was telling Harry, I know you guys are supposed to be together!" "Oh, come off yourself! Wait. When did you tell Harry? I was with you two the whole time." She eyed you down knowing something was up. "Oh. I don't know what you're talking about. Good night!" you said sliding under the covers and pretending to go to sleep. Finally, after thirty minutes of waiting, you actually dozed off.


End file.
